This invention relates generally to motorcycles and, more specifically, to a multi-use motorcycle apparatus and method therefor capable of being easily transported and configured into three different apparatuses: (a) a motorcycle lock; (b) a frame lift for lifting and supporting the frame of a motorcycle; and (c) a towing trailer for a motorcycle.
Those who ride motorcycles are often faced with several needs related to the maintenance, transport and protection of their motorcycle. It is often the case that a motorcycle owner wants to tow their motorcycle behind another vehicle to get it from one place to another when the rider cannot or does not want to ride the motorcycle. This is often the case when one is traveling great distances, over poor road conditions, or when one encounters a mechanical problem. In such a circumstance, the rider must place the motorcycle in the bed of a truck, in the cargo space of a large trailer, or in a towing trailer of some kind attached to another vehicle. Those who do not possess a large trailer or truck, or who find the process of loading and unloading the motorcycle into such spaces cumbersome and time-consuming usually prefer the use of a towing trailer coupled to the rear portion of a vehicle. Towing trailers, however, can often be large and costly.
Another need of most motorcycle owners is to protect their vehicle from being stolen. There are various kinds of motorcycle locks available, and many of them involve placing a lock through the spokes of one of the motorcycle wheels. However, these locks can often be cumbersome, and they represent yet another item that the motorcycle rider must store with his or her motorcycle.
It is also the case that many motorcycle owners need to lift the frame of the motorcycle off of the ground to either change a tire, inspect, and/or repair the motorcycle. There are various jacks and other kinds of frame-lifters available, however, they are often not easily transportable with the motorcycle. Along with the motorcycle lock and the trailer, the frame-lift is yet another item that must be purchased separately and stored with the motorcycle.
A need therefore existed for a single easy to transport multi-use motorcycle apparatus capable of being configured into three different apparatuses: (a) a towing trailer for a motorcycle; (b) a frame lift for lifting and supporting the frame of a motorcycle; and (c) a motorcycle lock.
An object of the present invention is to provide a multi-use motorcycle apparatus capable of being configured into a towing trailer dimensioned to receive a motorcycle tire and be coupled to a vehicle receiver hitch.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a multi-use motorcycle apparatus capable of being configured into a frame lift for lifting and supporting the frame of a motorcycle.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a multi-use motorcycle apparatus capable of being configured into a motorcycle lock to deter and/or prevent theft of a motorcycle.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a multi-use motorcycle apparatus that is lightweight and capable of being easily transported in a motorcycle saddlebag or other container.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a multi-use motorcycle apparatus is disclosed, comprising, in combination, four substantially L-shaped members each comprising a large cross-section member having a first end and a second end and a small cross-section member having a first end and a second end, the first end of the large cross-section member is coupled to the second end of the small cross-section member, the first end of the small cross-section member of each of the four substantially L-shaped members is dimensioned to be coupled to the second end of the large cross-section member of any other substantially L-shaped member so as to form a four-sided figure when the second end of the small cross-section member of each substantially L-shaped member is coupled to the first end of the large cross-section member of another substantially L-shaped member, and four coupling mechanisms each comprising a first mating member coupled to the first end of each small cross-section member of the four substantially L-shaped members and a second mating member coupled to the second end of each large cross-section member of the four substantially L-shaped members, the first mating member of any one substantially L-shaped member is dimensioned to mate with the second mating member of any other substantially L-shaped member to secure the small cross-section member of any one substantially L-shaped member to the large cross-section member of any other substantially L-shaped member.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method for lifting the frame of a motorcycle is disclosed, comprising, in combination, the steps of providing four substantially L-shaped members each comprising a large cross-section member having a first end and a second end and a small cross-section member having a first end and a second end, the first end of the large cross-section member is coupled to the second end of the small cross-section member, coupling the first end of the small cross-section member of each of the four substantially L-shaped members to the second end of the large cross-section member of any other substantially L-shaped member so as to form a four-sided figure when the second end of the small cross-section member of each substantially L-shaped member is coupled to the first end of the large cross-section member of another substantially L-shaped member, providing four coupling mechanisms each comprising a first mating member coupled to the first end of each small cross-section member of the four substantially L-shaped members and a second mating member coupled to the second end of each large cross-section member of the four substantially L-shaped members, mating the first mating member of any one substantially L-shaped member with the second mating member of any other substantially L-shaped member to secure the small cross-section member of any one substantially L-shaped member to the large cross-section member of any other substantially L-shaped member, providing a substantially T-shaped coupler, the coupler comprises a short portion dimensioned to be coupled around one of the four substantially L-shaped members and the coupler comprises a long portion having a female end opposite the short portion, coupling the short portion of the coupler around one of the four substantially L-shaped members, providing a shaft having four sections of descending cross-sectional size, the four sections are dimensioned to nest one inside of another, coupling the largest section of the shaft to the female end of the long portion of the coupler, the remaining sections of descending cross-sectional size extend away from the four substantially L-shaped members, positioning the coupler so that the long portion is projecting at a ninety degree angle from the top side of the four-sided figure formed by the L-shaped members, placing the four-sided figure under a motorcycle frame with the shaft extending in an upward direction, and pushing down the shaft until the four-sided figure contacts and then lifts the motorcycle frame above ground.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the present invention a method for creating a motorcycle trailer to tow a motorcycle is disclosed comprising, in combination, the steps of providing four substantially L-shaped members each comprising a large cross-section member having a first end and a second end and a small cross-section member having a first end and a second end, the first end of the large cross-section member is coupled to the second end of the small cross-section member, coupling the first end of the small cross-section member of each of the four substantially L-shaped members to the second end of the large cross-section member of any other substantially L-shaped member so as to form a four-sided figure when the second end of the small cross-section member of each substantially L-shaped member is coupled to the first end of the large cross-section member of another substantially L-shaped member, providing four coupling mechanisms each comprising a first mating member coupled to the first end of each small cross-section member of the four substantially L-shaped members and a second mating member coupled to the second end of each large cross-section member of the four substantially L-shaped members, adjusting the four-sided figure with respect to length and width to create a size appropriate to receive a motorcycle tire, mating the first mating member of any one substantially L-shaped member with the second mating member of any other substantially L-shaped member to secure the small cross-section member of any one substantially L-shaped member to the large cross-section member of any other substantially L-shaped member, providing a substantially T-shaped coupler, the coupler comprises a short portion dimensioned to be coupled around one of the four substantially L-shaped members and the coupler comprises a long portion having an end opposite said short portion dimensioned to couple to a vehicle receiver hitch, coupling the short portion of the coupler around one of the four substantially L-shaped members so that the long portion of the coupler extends outside of the four-sided figure in the same plane as the four-sided figure, coupling the long portion of the coupler at the end opposite the short portion to a vehicle receiver hitch, providing a shaft having four sections of descending cross-sectional size, the four sections are dimensioned to nest one inside of another when the shaft is retracted, coupling at least one interior section of the shaft to the coupler so that both ends of the shaft extend away from the coupler in a horizontal direction, providing two substantially L-shaped attachments, coupling the two substantially L-shaped attachments to opposite end sections of the shaft, providing a first tie and a second tie each having a first end and a second end, coupling the first end of the first tie to one of the two substantially L-shaped attachments, coupling the first end of the second tie to the other of the two substantially L-shaped attachments, coupling the second end of the first tie to a portion of a motorcycle, and coupling the second end of the second tie to a portion of a motorcycle.